The Duluth Clinic has worked for the past seven years to develop a multidisciplinary organization capable of producing the highest quality of clinical cancer research in a community setting. Our potential for outstanding future performance as a CCOP is clearly demonstrated, not by indirect evidence, but by our actual past and present performance record in the face of the most difficult financial handicaps. We have established our ability to bring together medical oncology, surgical oncology, radiation oncology, pathology, and cancer nursing in complimentary research interaction. We have established our ability to relate productively with our research base in the spirit of mutual respect. We have established our ability to generate data of unexcelled quality and to place large numbers of community patients on high priority, nationally approved clinical cancer research protocols. We are the only source for bringing the benefits of the National Cancer Program to a large segment of this country's population. By virtue of effort, sacrifice and accomplishment we feel that The Duluth Clinic has earned the right to a CCOP award. Specifically, the objectives of this application are to bring the advantages of clinical research to the cancer patients of northeastern Minnesota and northwestern Wisconsin, to participate in nationally approved clinical research protocols, to reduce cancer mortality in our region by speeding transfer of newly developed cancer treatment technology to widespread community application, and to establish a foundation for participation of our region in future cancer control and prevention research activities. These objectives will be accomplished by the already developed and functioning relationships between the Duluth Clinic CCOP and its research base, i.e. the Mayo Clinic through the medium of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group and as an intermediate to the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group and the Children's Cancer Study Group. We would predict confidentially on the basis of our past performance that The Duluth Clinic would enter at least 200 patients per annum on the research protocols provided through these research bases. By virtue of our established programs and those programs under active development, we can conveniently predict an equally productive involvement of the Duluth Clinic CCOP in cancer control research programs.